Kalokohan
by Einstein's Toupee
Summary: Damn. Why Jon? I loved her with all my heart, all of it, I swear. I was always there for her, while he was off breaking her heart. I saw the way he hurt her, I wanted to kill him for it.
1. George

MY NOTE: this is a story by a friend of mine, Eliza Reyes, (MY NOTE FOR HER: oi, Elizers, look! After having those papers in my bag for weeks, I finally posted it, at last! Plus, sabi mo naman talaga "Kalokohan" yung title eh, so there you have it!)  
  
George-  
  
Damn. Why Jon? I loved her with all my heart, all of it, I swear. I was always there for her, while he was off breaking her heart. I saw the way he hurt her, I wanted to kill him for it.  
  
Mind, he was one of my best friends, just as same as she was, but she meant much more to me. She wasn't just a best friend; she was the one I wanted to be with, to spend the rest of my days with. I wanted to marry her, be the father of her children, and be there for her through the good and the bad I wanted to be the one that she came home to after a long battle, I wanted to be the one who holds her in my arms.  
  
Oh, she's well off with Jon, he loves her, mind you, but not the way that I do. My love never wandered. I never doubted my feelings for her. Never had to see her in a dress, looking like a lady, to know how I felt. I loved her when she was just a wee little thing, scared and nervous. As soon as I was told the truth, I loved her. Jon knew, not as soon as I did, mind, but he found out in time, but there was a difference.  
  
There wasn't that immediate love for her, like there was for me. He went about, flirting with proper court ladies leaving her feeling deceived. I would never betray her. Of course, Jonathan was never really disloyal; after all, he hadn't pledged his love for her while he flirted with the court ladies or while he was off sleeping with Delia of Eldorne, but still!  
  
Of course, I saw how she blew off my love. I saw how she told me that she would never love, never marry, never anything. But there she was, betrothed to the crown prince of Tortall, and there was nothing I could do. She loved him. There had never been that kind of love in her heart for me. She loved the same way that she loved her brother, not the way she loved Jon. The look in her eyes when she was with Jon was something that could never be replaced, not even by a crooked lad like me who was blindly in love with her while she was with the future king.  
  
Oh, how would I given anything to be in his place right now. Anything. Even my life. I love her so much that I'd die for her.  
  
Would he? 


	2. Alanna

MY NOTE: the first part was not the end, of course! And after this, are the thoughts of.just guess ;P  
  
Alanna-  
  
I had fought it, of course. I had fought it for a long time. I argued. Said I wasn't fit to be queen. I told Jon that he needed to marry the princess of a country that was the enemy of Tortall to form peace. He needed to marry someone that would form an alliance, for Tortall, not a lady knight. He needed someone that would know to be a lady, not a warrior who wanted to be off on adventures. He needed a lady that knew how to be polite or gentle and is willing to bear his heir, not a woman who would turn Tortall upside- down. He needed this, he needed that, but did he listen to reason? No.  
  
He insisted that all mattered was that he loved me, and that was enough for him. He said he didn't need or want all of the flirty court ladies who only cared about him because he was the heir of the throne. He said that I was all he wanted, al he needed. He said he loved me more than anyone else, and that he could never love anyone the way he loved me.  
  
And I looked at his sapphire blue eyes, and I knew that was what I wanted.  
  
Of course, I'm scared. I could ruin the whole country with my ignorance and stubbornness. But it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that I loved him more than anything, and I wanted to be his and his alone, and I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.  
  
My mind has changed so quickly. I remember not too long ago when not only had I never wanted children or a husband. But I didn't want love at all. I had been scared of having someone who cared about me. I had probably been afraid of being hurt, too. Jonathan had changed all that for me. All that I wanted was his love, and I'll do what ever it takes to keep it, even if it meant being married to him and becoming the queen. I was reluctant, and it wasn't really what I wanted, but Jon was, and I couldn't let him slip away. I know what tempers both he and I have, and if I had said no we would have said things we would have regretted and any chance of us staying together will be thrown down the drain. He had promised me that I could keep my shield that I would still be allowed to be a knight, and go off on adventures. He would even let me dress as I want most of the time, of course there would be formal dinners and balls and meetings where I would have to be dressed as a proper queen, but.  
  
Mithros, I'm scared! I don't want to do anything stupid and get Tortall plunged into a war or perhaps more than one. I didn't want to say something wrong and end up making enemies for the country, but most of all I didn't want to be a disgrace. I didn't want to embarrass Jon, which was the last thing I want to do. That was why my initial impulse was to refuse the role of a queen.  
  
But the again, I would die for Jon, and he would die for me. we understand each other, and we respect each other. But most of all, we love each other.  
  
And like they say, love conquers all. 


End file.
